


AVENGER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: BITS OF BUCKY [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: People call the Winter Soldier a monster. Compared to the man he met tonight, Bucky Barnes is the freaking Easter Bunny.
Series: BITS OF BUCKY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762372
Kudos: 7





	AVENGER

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eyes intent on his prey, Bucky stood hidden in the shadows of the big pines, watching as the big man dragged a struggling boy into the moon-lit clearing.

Laughing, the man dumped his captive down onto the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs, propelling the boy onto his back and revealing a face pale with fright and mottled with bruises.

Kid couldn't be more than fourteen, Bucky thought dispassionately, as the boy cried out in pain. Fifteen, tops. And skinny, no muscle on him at all. No match for the creep assaulting him.

Excited eyes fixed on his captive's face, enjoying his fear, the man licked his lips and started to unbuckle his belt. His erection, a maddened creature trying to escape, poked against the front of his pants.

_Enough. ___

__Bucky stepped out of the trees. "It's about time you showed up."_ _

__The would-be rapist spun to face him and gaped in astonishment, which quickly morphed into rage. "Who the hell are you?" He started to reach for his coat pocket._ _

__Bucky surged across the clearing and grabbed the man around the throat, lifting him off the ground. Deftly removing a gun from the man's pocket, he tossed it away. He looked down at the boy. "You all right?"_ _

__The boy nodded, his breath coming in short, uneven gasps._ _

__"Good. Move over there." Bucky nodded toward the tree line. "This might get messy."_ _

__The boy struggled to his feet and obeyed. Slumping against a huge pine, he returned his eyes to the struggle in the clearing._ _

__It wasn't much of a struggle. The man was batting frantically at Bucky's hands, but he wasn't getting anywhere, what with the metal hand clasped tightly around his throat and his almost complete lack of oxygen._ _

__"So, funny thing," Buck said conversationally. "I was hanging out in this lovely forest, enjoying my retirement, when I came across your little playground." He studied the man's red face and loosened his grip, giving the man some air. He didn't want him dying too fast. "I found seven bodies."_ _

__The boy gasped in horror. Bucky's eyes flicked over to him, then back to his prisoner._ _

__"Seven."_ _

__He hit him in the mouth, hard, and the man's lip split open, blood spurting out to mix with tears of rage and terror._ _

__"I figured you'd be back," Bucky went on. "Why waste a perfectly good graveyard, right? So, I waited." He hit the man again, then again, his face still, cold. "You listening to me?"_ _

__The man didn't answer, but Bucky didn't hold it against him. He probably wasn't tracking too well. Fear and pain will do that to a person, even a murdering psychopathic asshole._ _

__He opened his hand and dumped the man on the ground, waited until the man seemed to be breathing a little easier, and then kicked him in the ribs, drawing a gasp of pain._ _

__"Do you know who I am?"_ _

__The man, arms wrapped around his middle, shook his head dumbly._ _

__Bucky took off his jacket. He wore a short-sleeve shirt underneath. His metal arm shone in the moonlight. "How about now?"_ _

__The man pissed in his pants. The smell of urine was strong._ _

__"Oops." Bucky crouched down in front of him, looked into his terror-stricken face. "You know what? All the shit I've done, I never once did it for fun. Not like you do." He bared his teeth in a feral grin. "Not until today."_ _

__Whimpering, the man tried to scramble away. Bucky let him scramble, let him hope. Then he grabbed the man by the neck and broke it with one single, twisting motion._ _

__It was quiet now, except for the sound of the boy's agitated breathing. Face expressionless, Bucky stared down at the corpse, waiting to see if guilt would descend upon him for this new killing, his first since discarding the persona of the Winter Soldier._ _

__It didn't come._ _

__"Mister?"_ _

__Bucky looked at the young man, standing just a few feet away now, frightened eyes darting between his dead captor and his rescuer._ _

__"Yeah?"_ _

__"You're the – You're Bucky Barnes, right? Captain America's friend?"_ _

__"Yeah." Bucky sighed. "Listen, kid – what's your name?"_ _

__"J-Jamie."_ _

__"Okay, Jamie. I'll get you somewhere safe. Then you can bring the cops back here, get these other kids –" he grimaced. "Get their bodies back to their families."_ _

__"Do you –" The boy faltered, took a shaky breath. "Do you want me to tell them you were here?"_ _

__"Why wouldn't you?"_ _

__"I know what he had planned for me." Jamie looked down at the huddled corpse, a nauseated look on his face. "He was talking about it all the way over here." He swallowed hard, wiped away a tear. "I don't want you to get in trouble for saving me from that."_ _

__Bucky thought about it, then shook his head. "You tell them, Jamie. It doesn't matter. I'm not sticking around once I get you back to town."_ _

__"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Barnes. Thank you for -" Jamie tried to fight back his tears of relief and reaction, but it was a losing battle. He broke out into loud sobs, the cries of a child, hiding his face with shaking hands._ _

__Hesitating for just a moment, Bucky pulled the boy into a hug, rubbing his back in slow, comforting circles._ _

__"It's okay, kid," he said quietly. "At least we got one less monster in the world."_ _


End file.
